Saviour
by bluecup94
Summary: Sorry, Couldn't Resist The Urge For A Charlie Beating Bella Fic! Some Violence, I Must Admit. But Who Will Bella's Saviour Be? And What Will Be The Outcome? And Is Bella So Stupid As To Be Naive About Charlie?
1. Chapter 1

Saviour.

"Ok, see you Edward." I whispered softly. The call came again.

"BELLA!" Edward kissed me ever so softly then leapt out of the window. Harsh footsteps pounded on the creaky wooden stairs.

"BELLA!!!" My dad's voice roared. My bedroom door swung open and I shrank back instinctively, Charlie had been drinking again.

"I'm sorry dad." I said pathetically. I was already shaking with terror. Charlie swatted my apology away like an annoying fly.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" Charlie slurred, a momentary passive look on his face. When I couldn't answer, my dad's face twisted in disgust and anger.

"I Said Who Were You Talking To?" He bellowed. Tears began to drip down my face. A salty waterfall washing my facial features, then landing in the pool of my lap.

Charlie stormed over – heavy, drunken feet pounding the ground – making the walls shake.

His arm poised above his shoulder, then came down on my cheek with an almighty smack. I reeled back in horror and agony. My jaw twitched slightly. Charlie sneered.

"You still haven't answered my question Bella. And you know what happens if you don't answer my question again…" Charlie's voice sounded sinister and cruel. I Did know what would happen to me, so I answered.

"I was talking to myself." I said as loudly as my broken voice could. The smirk dropped from Charlie's face and his fist balled up.

"Wrong answer." He shouted. His fist connected with my nose, then my cheek, then my jaw line, each with more power than the first. I could feel my bones shattering under the impact.

I screamed as a red hot, searing pain filled my mind as my eyes began to cloud with a red mist.

"Charlie, no!" I begged as his hand whipped my face sharply from left to right.

"I'm begging you please!" The sobs came one after another.

I tried to scramble off the bed but resistance was futile. Charlie pinned me down with a force so intense that all I could do was lay there and take the blows.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the unignorable pain that was biting at my face and body.

Suddenly, the beating stopped and a cry sounded. I slowly opened my eyes.

Charlie was pinned forcefully to the wall and Edward was right in his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Charlie said, fear lighting his eyes. I watched in fascination.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine." Edward replied. I had never heard him sound so sinister.

Charlie's cry echoed loudly in my ears as Edward twisted his arm at an abnormal angle.

"Edward, don't!" I began crying again and Edward's beautiful face was masked with anger.

"It's alright Bella. Pack a bag, I'm going to get you out of here." His voice was so soft after the harsh tones of Charlie's voice that I happily obliged.

Edward unclamped his arms.

"And you stay away from her." Charlie whimpered in fright and hobbled out of the room, his leg bent from where he had landed. Edward scooped me into his arms and cradled me like a baby.

"Let's get you home to Carlisle." He whispered in my ear. In the car on the way to the Cullen household, I looked in the mirror and groaned.

My face looked like it had been mutated.

"You're still as beautiful as ever." Edward murmured. He had obviously seen my reaction. My heart glowed with warmth.

"I love you Edward. So much." I whispered, the tears welling up again.

"I love you too Bella. More than you could ever know." His voice was low and it made me shiver.

That was when I knew, I had found my saviour…

A/N – Hey Guys, Hope You Enjoyed It. That Was The First Chapter, There's One More Coming Up, It's Slightly Longer I Believe. So Feel Free To Review It. Criticise It Or Be Nice About It, Whatever You Feel! Thanks To All Reviewers 


	2. Bella's Naivity

Saviour (Part 2)

I felt so safe in Edward's arms that I almost fell asleep.

"Bella? I'm sorry but we have to sort your wounds out before they get infected." My eyelids fluttered open and I saw Carlisle's beautiful face staring down at me. I yawned.

"Alright then." I said quietly. Edward unwrapped his arms, much to my despair and I was seated on the fresh white sofa in the living room.

Throughout the examination, Carlisle's face creased with more and more lines.

"What's up Carlisle?" Edward asked slowly, worry saturating his voice.

"Too many bruises to count. Quite a lot of swelling. Broken jaw and cheekbone. Fractured ulna and also a lot of blood loss. Are you sure you can stand being in here Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine." He replied acidly.

"Please Edward. Go and check on everyone else and tell them what's going on." I pleaded. He must have seen something in my eyes because he looked into them deeply then turned and walked out without a word.

"Will I be alright?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Of course, your injuries will heal in no time." Carlisle said while he taped my arm up.

"I'm not sure it's my physical damages I was referring to." I said through gritted teeth. Carlisle's concentrated, doctor face stared back at me then softened. He sat beside me.

"I don't know if that experience will ever go away for you. But what I do know is that we are all here to support you and get you through this and to help prevent it ever happening again." Despite the situation, I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle. I am forever grateful." I said. Carlisle smiled, showing his perfect teeth, then he went back to work.

When the others came in, a look of shock passed their faces, except Rosalie, who laughed. I saw Emmett try to gently nudge her to get her to stop but he's not the gentlest of people and Rosalie fell and bumped into the coffee table. Emmett burst out laughing while Rosalie scowled furiously at him.

"Oh my God Bella." Esme said, she came over to hug me. Alice was next. I believe Emmett would have given me a bear hug except he looked like he was scared of hurting me. Jasper just looked at me until suddenly, the atmosphere in the room mellowed.

I mouthed a thank you at Jasper and he gave me one short nod.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked suddenly. I thought about it. I hadn't had any dinner but after my ordeal, I couldn't face food and anyway, I didn't know how much it would hurt but I suspected it was a lot. Therefore I declined.

"What about my things?" I asked.

"Me and Alice can go back and collect you some things tomorrow." Edward said.

"What if Charlie's there?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll go when Charlie's at work." He held me in his arms and I felt warm even though his skin was sending chills through my body.

"I think it's best if Bella doesn't go to school tomorrow. I also know that that means Edward will want to stay here and probably Alice. So I think it's best if none of you go to school." Carlisle reasoned. Each of the Cullen children nodded their head in turn.

"And Bella, anytime you want to go out, I want you to take one of us with you ok? Just until we know you'll be safe." Carlisle said. I nodded also.

A few days went by with things slightly getting back to normal. Whenever I went out, I took someone with me. I got my bag of stuff from the house and I went back to school. But after about a week, the protection thing really started to get to me. Having someone constantly by my side, no real time to think by myself or be on my own.

So one week after my ordeal, the afternoon on that Sunday, I decided to sneak out on my own, just for an hour or so, to get some time to think things over.

Edward and Alice had brought my truck back from Charlie's so I decided to take that. I drove into town and parked it on a little side street about 5 minutes from the centre.

I got out the truck and looked around. It was a beautiful sunny day and I should have been fine, the streets were packed so I doubted three was much risk of harm.

I began to walk, feeling the wind in my hair and breathing the freshness in. I relaxed.

A little while later, I was conscious of footsteps behind me. I didn't think anything of it until I recognised the sound. The heavy, thumping sound. My heart raced and my breath caught in my throat.

My hair was grabbed and I was pulled into a long, dark alleyway.

"Thought you could hide from me did you Bella?" Charlie's breath stank of Vodka and Brandy.

"I didn't want to hide, I wanted to be safe." I replied. Knowing that I was no longer under his control made me stronger, but it didn't make him weaker.

His knee collided with my stomach and I doubled over in pain. I heard him pick up a dustbin lid from the side of the alleyway but I didn't have time to move before it came down on my exposed back. The sound it made was sickening. I began vomiting into the dustbin until I slumped against the wall, terrified and exhausted. Charlie began advancing towards me and I screamed, my jaw, cheek and insides were burning but it was the only thing I could do.

A figure appeared in between Charlie and me and as my eyes began to close, I realised that my saviour had come again.

I woke up back in the Cullen house, it was dark outside. I looked around me. There was lots of medical equipment. I took a sip of water and winced in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Edward's voice sent the agony away in an instant. I tried to move but I couldn't, tears began to roll down my face.

"So much pain." I whispered. Edward nodded.

"Carlisle told us that there's a 20% chance that you might be paralysed. The blow to your back did a lot of damage."

"Paralysed?" I cried. The tears flowed more quickly. Edward rested a hand on my healthy cheek.

"Sh, sh. It's ok. It's not that likely to happen. And I'll still love you even if it does." He said. This reassured me. I had a thought.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, panic-stricken.

"In jail for serious assault." Edward answered. I relaxed slightly and tried to ignore the pain.

"Thank you Edward. I don't know what I would do without you."

My eyes began to close again and for the first time in ages, I dreamed happy, carefree thoughts…

A/N – Sorry About The Ending, I Really Am. I Simply Could Not Think!! Review If You Feel Like It Lol. I'm Grateful To All Of You Who Have Read My Story!! Thanks So Much!


End file.
